


The Darling Buds of May

by nikirik



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On flowerbeds and Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darling Buds of May

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: unbetaed, quote and title from Shakespeare's Sonnet XVIII. An episode-related fic written for the lewis-challenge.livejournal.com Season 7 Fanwork Challenge: 7.2.

As James threw away his collar (his face matching his pink shirt) and was gathering the strength to stand up, he noticed that Robbie was looking at him oddly.  
"What? Have I got something at my neck?" he asked wary.  
"No, it's... actually, it's just", stummered Lewis, "oh, to hell with that!"  
He reached for James and took a rose bud from behind his ear.  
"If that'd be me on the flowerbed, you'd be already qouting Shakespeare at me, so thank God it's otherwise," said Lewis helping him up and then tucking the flower into the buttonhole of James' suit.  
"And that would be because  _thou art more lovely and more temperate_ , Sir?" said James with a smirk.  
"Oh, go on with the smug face of yours!"  
And so James shamelessly did.


End file.
